The goal of this proposal is to plan and implement an international conference and a follow-up scientific meeting to address the human and environmental impact of man-made disasters, with a focus on vulnerable populations and resultant health disparities. This overarching theme will be approached through the prism of the 2010 BP Oil Spill and the lessons learned from the impact of and the response to this disaster, as well as previous man-made disasters. The specific aims are to bring together regional, national, and international experts and stakeholders to: 1. Address the short- and long-term physical and mental health risks of man-made disasters with special emphasis on the BP Oil Spill; 2. Address the environmental impact of man-made disasters and discuss the development and enforcement of environmental and safety regulations; 3. Address the community and family impact of the BP Oil Spill in terms of social capital and stability; 4. Address the economic impact of man-made disasters, including the need to provide a rapid-response economic buffer for impacted communities, now and in the future, and a fully funded contingency plan. The conference will be convened by the University of Alabama at Birmingham (UAB) Minority Health and Health Disparities Research Center, the Minority Health and Health Disparities Research Center of Dillard University/Louisiana State University Health Sciences Center, and Jackson State University in Mississippi. The events will be organized by a four-person organizing committee from the four convening institutions. An eight- person advisory committee of national and international experts will provide scientific leadership and direction. The conference has been planned for January 23-24, 2011 at Dillard University for 100 attendees. It will include plenary sessions on the impact of man-made disasters on human health and the environmental effects and policy implications of man-made disasters, as well as four breakout sessions: human health risks from oil leaks, socioeconomic impacts of oil leaks, environmental impact of oil leaks, and policy perspectives. The follow-up scientific meeting has been planned for March, 2011 in Gulfport/Biloxi, Mississippi, for 20 attendees. Funding will be provided by the UAB Minority Health and Health Disparities Research Center. This meeting will analyze the outcomes of the international conference and will integrate the conclusions from the various themes (health, environment, economics, and public policy) to identify future prospects and challenges. Specifically, it will outline the research agenda, research clusters and facilities, and mechanisms of funding. The ultimate outcome will be a developed strategy to establish a tri-state (AL, MS, LA) infrastructure for research, training, and community engagement to address both the immediate and the long-term impacts of the BP Oil Spill disaster and help prevent or mitigate the effects of future man-made disasters. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Natural and man-made disasters occur with deadly frequency in the tri-state area (AL, LA, MS). The serial devastation of hurricanes Alex, Katrina, Rita, and Gustav, and now the BP Gulf Oil Spill, has exposed a disaster response system that is seriously inadequate. These disasters are the consequence of emerging disparity populations;therefore the focus of the proposed events is on vulnerable populations and resultant health disparities. The proposed events will provide a first opportunity for the three states to develop a comprehensive approach to addressing both the short- and long-term consequences of the BP Oil Spill and other man-made disasters.